Naruto's Entertainment Business
by The Ero Kage
Summary: Naruto denied the opportunity to continue his Godfather's legacy sets out to chase his own dreams, under his new Entertainment Company. He will seek out the rewards he so richly deserves and with any luck make a little money on the side too. Naruto x Harem lemons you have been warned.
1. So it Begins

**Disclaimer: Naruto is not mine although I sometimes wish it was. This story is a lemon story, therefore is intended for people of a legal age from wherever they come from. So if these type of stories offend then stop reading now. Thanks.**

**Chapter 1: So it Begins**

The advert had been in Konoha's newspaper for quite some time and Naruto finally had a bite. He'd been using an intermediate to vet the applicants and his candidate had been informed to drop round the apartment at noon, now all he had to do was wait. His godfather's influence had begun to show as Naruto went through puberty and grew older, Jiraiya had taken great pleasure and every opportunity to pass on his ways. Naruto had absorbed these like a sponge but had a rather unfortunate problem, the fact he was a well known pervert had never hindered Jiraiya but Naruto was also the container of the Nine Tailed Demon Fox. The fuzzy lump trapped within his stomach was a rather big buzz kill to the majority of the population and so opportunities to test out his ero ways were somewhat limited.

Not to be denied by this rather crippling handicap Naruto had stumbled across an idea that he considered genius; he would start his own adult movies. Besides Ero-Senin's books, porn was rather rare within the elemental nations and the only other sources of it were limited to brothels. Fortunately television was widespread and he expected the demand when people caught wind to be big. The natural advantages ninja had in stamina would only help his idea be a roaring success. Along with an endless supply of willing females and wealth it would bring, the nice bonus was that it would continue his godfather's legacy. Naruto imagined Jiraiya was up there looking down with a tear in his eye.

The Blonde himself was sat on his couch wearing only a loose t-shirt and shorts while he waited for his victim … ahem client's arrival. The doorbell announced their entrance and Naruto quickly made his way to the door only to start in surprise at just who he found standing there. Kurenai Yuhi, Jounin and Sensei of Team 8 stood outside his door clad in a simple Kimono that stopped short around her thighs. It left her legs exposed to his gaze, long and smooth they seemed to stretch on forever and he'd always wanted to run his hands along them. They certainly helped accentuate her hourglass figure which he took great pleasure in devouring with his eyes. Her sizeable bust was amazing and her face was as beautiful as always, framed by long black hair. Naruto felt himself harden even as Kurenai's own eyes widened upon realizing who had set up the advert.

"Naruto you!"

"Hello Sensei, you better come in before someone sees you in that."

Naruto had to fight to keep the grin from breaking out as she blushed furiously, suddenly self conscious of what she was wearing and where she was. It was almost meekly that she shuffled past him into the apartment.

"I would never have thought you would put the advert up Naruto but in hindsight it's not so farfetched, this was a mistake."

Naruto thought rapidly as Kurenai turned to leave, despite only just entering, he couldn't allow her to escape! This was his chance; once others knew that the Ice Queen of Konoha had been in one of his movies he'd have them queuing to sign up for them.

"Wait, surely your here for a good reason, is it the money, do you need it that badly?"

Kurenai simply eyed him and shook her head. "Not this badly Naruto, please just forget about this."

Even as she reached the door Naruto was forced to act, a quick body flicker left him directly behind her, reaching out he took her into his arms. One of his hands slipped under her kimono to grasp her breast while the other slipped down to cup her sex.

Naruto really couldn't keep the grin from his face as he took her in hand, "Oh Sensei how daring of you! What would people think if they knew you were naked under this robe?"

Kurenai herself had clearly not expected him to be so forward, gasping as his hands touched her body, "Naruto AH! Stop please!"

"No way sensei look at you, already wet even before I started touching you." Taking his hand away from her crotch, Naruto moved it in front of Kurenai's face causing her to blush even harder at the sight of his wet fingers.

"You want this and like you said you need the money don't you? Just this once give in, I'll take you to heaven Sensei, I'll give you a night you'll never forgot!" Even as he said it Naruto began to grind his manhood into her fantastic arse clearly intending to provide that added incentive.

It was too much for the girl, she'd obviously got worked up before even arriving and the added simulation Naruto was more than willing to provide was enough to cause her to surrender, breathlessly she nodded her head in acceptance.

"Good, don't worry you'll love every minute of it." Kurenai could only gasp as he opened her Kimono only to drop it, letting it to pool at her feet leaving her naked before him. Her breathing grew heavier as she was man handled nude into the bedroom; she could see Camera's set up around a large bed ready to capture every angle. She couldn't believe this was actually happening, was she really only moments away from being fucked in a porno.

Shuddering as they reached the bed she nearly cried out when Naruto actually drew away. "There are a couple of seals I need to apply before we can begin. A contraceptive seal will ensure there are no unexpected surprises, its fairly essential seeing as I'll be pumping quite a bit of cum into you tonight." Kurenai couldn't suppress yet another blush, she had to shake her head slightly, was she really going to let this guy lead her around like some horny teenager. "There's also a standard Ninja one that I will apply to every female starring in one of my videos."

That was different, "What does it do?"

While the wicked grin on his face nearly sent her quivering, it was his words that actually set her off. "It will seal your chakra away and deny you an Orgasm unless I allow it."

God Kurenai thought, what was he going to do to her tonight! "Why, why would you need something like that?"

"If you agree to take this seal I will not allow you escape until the morning no matter what, the Charkra seal will allow me to easily keep you subdued while the orgasm preventer is simply a tool I intend to use regularly in my movies to add excitement. Unfortunately due to the nature of these seals I could be held up afterwards to abuse unless I get your agreement. You'd need to turn and face the camera and tell it you know what you're getting into."

Taking a deep breath Kurenai nodded before looking towards the nearest camera, there was little point thinking about it anymore she'd already made her decision when she had allowed Naruto to strip and lead her into the bedroom. "I Kurenai Yuhi, Jounin of Konoha fully understand and agree for these seals to be placed upon me, I understand that by doing so I will be here until the next morning and cannot press charges despite what I may say in-between now and that point."

She barely had the chance to reflect on her decision before Naruto was once again behind her. This time he left her body alone content to simply begin drawing a seal on her lower back just above her ass. He was remarkably quick about it considering the difficulty fuinjutsu was supposed to have. It only took a couple of minutes before he stood up again before surprising her by apologizing, "Sorry it took so long I didn't really expect someone to answer the advert and I haven't had the chance to make some pre-prepared seals!"

Kurenai felt the seal activate as her Chakra, a constant presence slipped away along with her freedom. The rest of her thoughts were cut off though as Naruto spun her around and kissed her roughly.

Taken off guard Kurenai felt her body melt against the now naked Naruto, just when had he managed to strip!? She gasped though when his rock hard cock slipped between her legs rubbing against her exposed sex. All this was so distracting Kurenai didn't even notice she was moving until Naruto pulled away, leaving her suddenly weak at the knees only for him to give her a slight push making her topple backwards onto the bed.

Dazed she felt him take both her legs gripping under her knees only to spread them and push them back leaving her pussy totally exposed to him. "Naruto what are you AHHH!"

Naruto left her no time to complain burying his head in her snatch causing her head to rock backwards even as her hands gripped his blonde hair desperately egging him on. "YES YES NARUTO! Right there GOD!" Naruto grinned as the beauty squirmed under his ministrations, he began to rub her legs using a chakra technique Jiraya had told him about and was instantly rewarded as Kurenai bent back like a bow only to start gasping in shock when she realized she hadn't in fact cum.

Panting, eyes wide Kurenai looked at him in shock and dawning realization of just what Naruto intended to put her though. Grabbing her leg he threw it over forcing the addled Kunoichi onto her hands and knees her soaked cunt exposed to him. Looking over a shoulder Kurenai found herself begging already, "Take it easy with me Naruto I'm a bit out of practice."

"Fuck that sensei, I've got a sexy bitch wet and ready before me there's no way I'm holding back now."

Positioning himself at her entrance Naruto grasped her waist and slid his erection into her moist pussy, Kurenai's eyes widened and a pleased look appeared on her face as Naruto began to roughly thrust in and out of her. Molding himself to her back Naruto's hands grasped her swaying breasts squeezing them and tweaking her nipples even as he drove the woman to new heights. Licking and nibbling at her neck and shoulder he enjoyed every pleasured moan and grunt coming from the female he was fucking.

Kurenai panted as Naruto continued to grope her breasts while pushing further and further into her cunt, she was surprised when a hand gripped her chin and forced her head to the side into a kiss with her partner. Tongues grappling Kurenai found hers quickly forced into submission even as Naruto gave a particular hard thrust and moved his hand back down to playing with her assets again. Fucking wildly Naruto grunted as he started cumming into Kurenais pussy even as her walls spasmed and clenched around his member. He'd already decided to allow her this one release to take both their edges off before he got really down to business. Kurenai collapsed face first into the bed twitching and spasming and even a slap to the arse failed to get a response. Naruto sat down in a lotus position next to her watching her as she slowly regained control, "Wow sensei you really are out of practice, well don't worry tonight you're going to get all the practice you'll need!"

With that Naruto promptly slid her into his lap her back against his chest, her breasts once again in his hands and his mouth attacking her neck and finally putting his cock right back into her cunt. It was quickly coming to her attention that she had to gain control or at least fight back to some degree, already her body was responding again to his ministrations and the still hard cock embedded in her snatch wasn't helping matters. Stretching her legs out in front, Kurenai put her hands on his knees to give her the right leverage and began to grind away on Naruto's cock drawing a moan of pleasure from the blonde and herself.

Naruto was perfectly content with his position, comfortable with a stunning babe in his hands and lap, her body fully accessible to him and to top it all off she was grinding away in his lap at ever increasing speed. He was glad she hadn't just let him do what he wanted and had become an active participant in there encounter, she would lose of course but still it was nice she had made the effort. It took them several minutes for them to peak once again Naruto content to let Kurenai do all the work this time while he played with her tits, Naruto had no intention of letting her cum though firing his own load into her while she squirmed futilely still attempting to get off. When that failed she slipped of his cock, turning around only to sit back down in his lap this time facing him. Wrapping her sexy legs around his body and pressing her breasts up against his chest she proceeded to make out with him even as she sat back down on his dick starting to bounce and grind on it once again. Disengaging his tongue Naruto once again attacked her neck licking and sucking it drawing another deep moan from the woman he was screwing, he loved the feel of her breasts against him her hard nipples rubbing up and down as she bounced to his rhythm. Her moans continued to fill the room as she went faster and faster seeking the orgasm she'd been denied.

"Damn you Naruto, I need it, it's been so long since I last had a decent shag. Please let me cum."

Naruto ignored her even as she continued to bounce faster, instead he toppled forward onto Kurenai leaving them in the classic missionary position with her legs wrapped around him and pinning her hands to the bed he continued to saw in and out of her cunt loving the squeals she made as he did so.

"AAH AH! It's too much! FUCK!"

Grinning and thrusting wildly into the helpless Kunoichi he marveled at the way her pussy continued to constrict around his cock during her continued desperate attempts to orgasm. After a particular brutal thrust that punched right through to her womb he promptly gave the delirious female yet another helping of his baby batter. The warmth filling the women up promptly would have set her off again had she been capable but in the end she could only give a moan of fear as her torment continued. The wicked gleam in her new lover's eyes though didn't spell much for chances though.

**3 Hours Later**

Once again on her hands and knees Kurenai threw her hips back meeting every thrust Naruto gave her, sweat covered her body giving it a sheen even as her damp hair hung limply in front of her face. She was utterly exhausted but the way she looked only seemed to turn Naruto on even more. The man was a never ending supply of hot semen and hard cock she was honestly not sure she could go on much longer. She had tried pleading, screaming everything she could think of to cum but he'd been merciless throughout the night, but even her partner was beginning to realize that she was at her limit. Taking hold of her arms he pulled them back by the wrists, watching as her back began to arch slightly and her breasts were showed off to the world. He pulled his hips back and thrust forward increasing the pace he was slapping against the moaning women.

Finally deciding it was enough he began to whisper within the helpless Kunoichi's ear. "Do you want to come then Kurenai? I'm fairly sure putting you through anything else would be bad for your health."

Her response was immediate and desperate, "YES, YES! PLEASE GOD YES JUST LET ME COME!"

Laughing Naruto pulled her all the way back against him, letting her arms reach over her shoulder to take hold of his head and settled his hands on her hips fucking upwards now more than forwards.

"Well here you go then" he said grunting as he reached yet another climax.

Hour's worth of climaxes all exploded at once for Kurenai, utterly overwhelming her. Naruto was rather glad her chakra was sealed and he was reinforcing his own cock or she might have seriously hurt him. She seemed to lose all restraint during for orgasm, screaming her head off and squirting all over his cock and the bed.

For Kurenai it seemed to go on forever, Naruto's big cock filling her up fully gave her trembling cunt something nice and strong to grasp. She couldn't think for more than a minute it was all just white, pure ecstasy consumed her, as her whole body shuddered in her lover's grip. Finally after what seemed like hours she began to regain her wits, her body still enduring aftershocks. Naruto meanwhile gently pulled out allowing a thick stream of cum to join her own juices on the bed before he lay back on the bed draping her over him like a blanket.

Leaning back against the head board hands linked behind his head Naurto closed his eyes and breathed deeply as he relaxed tension he didn't even know he had seemed to flow away as he enjoyed the aftermath of his exploits. The dazed female on his chest was meanwhile soothed by his steady heart beat and slowly lulled to sleep as her exhausted body all but gave up against him. Naruto ran his hand down her flawless body even as she began to breathe deeply signifying her sleep marveling at the beauty of his partner this night. The pressure from his near constant horniess a side effect from the Kyuubi along with a near endless supply of cum had finally eased. Noticing her sleep he decided it was a pretty good idea and closed his eyes allowing sleep to take him away even as he grinned after his first successful conquest.

Kurenai's eyes snapped open as the sun hit them but her intention to immediately bolt upright was defeated by a strong pair of arms wrapped around her frame. Belatedly realizing she was both nude and in a foreign bed it took several moments for her brain to reboot and remember where she was. Relaxing slightly she let the pleasant feeling of satisfaction sink in slightly and found that she'd really needed last night. The memory actually caused her to shiver and let out a slight moan, best sex of her life really didn't do it justice, and how the hell was she going to find someone to match that! Her whole body still ached with that pleasant feeling of fulfillment and she decided her hard pillow looked more than a bit inviting.

The kiss to the top of her head stopped her thoughts though and her red eyes looked upwards and into the two blue depth's watching her. "You know, I'm not sure I'll be able to function without you now. How am I supposed to be able to find someone who can top last night? I really don't want it to end."

Grinning down at her Naruto chuckled, "It doesn't have to you know. Owning the company allows me access to a few more obscure laws. You could sign up to a retainer for a month."

Kissing his chest Kurenai murmured out a reply. "What does that involve?"

"You'd effectively sign yourself away as property to the company, seeing as I'm the sole owner, it means signing yourself over to me. You'd be somewhat like a servant of the company and a frequent star in the movies; it has of course has the added bonus of allowing me to enjoy your delicious body as much as I want. We could even try out some of the more kinky things for the camera; I guarantee you'll have the time of your life!"

Kurenai's mind though focused on the one major problem, "But I'd be a slave!"

Naruto didn't seem to share her concern though, "Yes a very sexy one too, It's only a month and it's the only way you can star in more. Besides I bet after the month is out I'll have you begging to stay longer. Oh don't forget the pay is pretty damned good too."

Kurenai gasped as he once again kissed her hard grinding his hips into hers.

"Yes YES, okay I'll do it. I have some leave coming up and I can take a month off."

"You sure about this? Like before there's no going back until the month is up."

"Shut up, I said I would didn't I, just do it."

Snorting Naruto stumbled out of bed walking over to a desk before pulling out a form, a pen and a prepared seal.

"Just sign this and I have to apply this to you, it's the real deal mind, a proper slavery seal and it won't be coming off until the months out."

Kurenai just glared at him before rolling over and giving the sheet a quick once over before signing it. Her pen had barely left the paper before Naruto had pushed the seal over the same place as last night's previous one, effectively sealing her fate for the month.

With a grin that really couldn't get larger Naruto pulled his new acquisition upwards from the bed before pushing her towards the shower, giving a hard slap to her arse when she resisted. "Now it's time to get washed up and prepared for the day, I'm sure we can carry on our conversation and other activities in there!"

**To be continued…**

**Author's Note : For those of you that this chapter may seem familiar, do not despair, the next chapter will be up within the next day or so.**


	2. A Friend in Need

******Disclaimer: Naruto is not mine. This story is a lemon story, therefore is intended for people of a legal age from wherever they come from. So if these type of stories offend then stop reading now. Thanks.**

**Chapter 2: Friends in Need**

Anko Mitarashi, Special Jonin and Snake Mistress of Konoha eyed the door in front of her. Her best friend has been missing for several days now and the last reports placed her entering this apartment. A quick search of the records had revealed it belonged to the Village Jinchuriki and former childhood menace Naruto Uzumaki. Anko hadn't really interacted with Naruto before despite his relative fame; a brief meeting during the Chunin Exams where she had thoroughly enjoyed scaring the crap out of him had been the only time. Her work within the Torture and Interrogation department typically meant that she didn't get to interact with the majority of the village. This combined by her habit of taking Assassination and Infiltration missions meant there had been precious little chance of her running into the brat again.

Displaying the kind of subtlety she was known for, Anko's foot collided with the door nearly breaking it from its hinges as it was forced open before striding into the newly revealed apartment. Finding the entrance room empty, her prey's location was rather quickly exposed by a rather large moan from the bedroom. Snorting believing the bastard was getting off based on the sounds, Anko delivered yet another kick to the closed door this time not holding back and adopted a rather manic smile as she moved into the room only to be taken aback by what she discovered.

The very first thing that hit her was the smell; Anko was no stranger to sex but the sheer stench made her head spin. The bedroom was rather Spartan with little more than a king sized bed dominating the centre of the room. Around the bed were several of the new discovered video camera's all set up and operated by shadow clones of Naruto. Her main focus though was on the occupants of the bed itself, both were somewhat familiar, bearing enough resemblance to Naruto and Kurenai that she knew who they were even if they had attempted to hide most of their distinguishing features under some kind of transformation technique. What was most shocking about the whole situation though was there position; both were naked with Naruto sitting on the edge of the bed while Kurenai kneeled between his legs, her hands gripping both of his thighs while she gave him a blowjob.

Her eyes widening at the shocking entrance of her friend, Kurenai quickly pulled off Naruto's cock with a pop, desperately looking at Anko and trying to explain.

"Anko! What are you," The rest of her sentence was drowned out though as Naruto firmly gripped the back of her head and forced her back down to sucking his dick.

"God Damn it there goes the movie! Don't leave me like this you slut you've got other things to attend to" he commanded clearly annoyed at her friend's entrance. "You just had to ruin it didn't you! We were almost done too."

Snorting Naruto released the transformation and allowed his clones to dispel leaving him and Kurenai back in their original forms with Anko.

Anko had finally regained her wits although her eyes still lingered on the fine male member on display in front of her, as it was once again attended to by her friend. Licking her lips slightly she snapped back an answer.

"I was looking for Kurenai brat! She hasn't been around for awhile but I see she's found something to keep her attention. I didn't think you had it in you Nai-Chan, finding a hot young stud and letting him rock your world like this!'

Kurenai mumbled an unintelligible reply but didn't attempt to remove the cock again, Naruto decided to take pity on her and do it himself.

"The horny little bitch loved it so much that she signed herself up for a whole month of fucking. Now if you're quite done your friend has got me nice and hard and I intend to make her squeal again."

Anko for her part mostly ignored him, "Oooh what a kinky boy toy you've found Kurenai, so commanding I always knew you were into that sort of thing." Any further comments though were cut off when Kurenai shifted and Anko got a good look at her backside and the seal on display.

"Is that what I think it is" Anko's entire posture shifted and her voice sounded like a growl from the now furious women.

"I told you she signed up for a month, quite willingly I might add even if it was after I fucked her for hours. Either way it's irrelevant, she agreed to the contract, she's on retainer for at least a month, although I fully intend to convince her to make it a more permanent arrangement."

The gasp the kneeling female gave and her wide eyed look only spurned Naruto on. "Oh yes Kurenai, you didn't think I'd let such a smoking hot girl like you go so easily did you? I want you to be a regular in both my movies and my bed. Now go away Anko, I need to put your friend through her paces again, her stamina is still a work in progress."

Anko's anger seemed to have drained away throughout the explanation and now she had adopted a rather sly look. "You know kid; you must have been something else for Kurenai to do this for, even if she has been begging for it for weeks."

Kurenai didn't even attempt to deny it but Naruto simply snorted. "She's a Kunoichi no matter how desperate, if she wanted to resist she could have."

Anko licked her lips eyeing his cock, "You know I haven't had a ride myself in awhile."

Naruto simply leaned back grinning at her, "Well I could always use a second star Anko, you want to go then sign up."

"What exactly do you mean by that?"

"It's a rather new enterprise of mine, I'm making porn movies. You know how much Jiraya made on those dirty books of his, just imagine what I could rake in through these."

"You've got balls brat, anyone else and I might have ripped them off. Fine how about this as a compromise, we fuck, if you cum first I get my itch satisfied, If I cum first though you can contract me for the same length of time as Kurenai. With the way things are these days it should at least keep me from being bored."

"Deal! Kurenai get over there and stay still."

Anko took the opportunity to admire her friends toned body as she stood up and moved a couple of steps away from the bed before turning around to face it, clasping her hands behind her back and placing her chin on her chest, her head bowed submissively.

"Oh wow Nai-Chan, I didn't know you'd taken that training!"

"What's this?" Naruto surprise was evident as he interjected.

"Humph, it's no wonder you don't know, sexist bastards." Anko continued to eye her unmoving and utterly silent friend, she was really into this. "Konoha offers its Kunoichi various training classes to better blend in on infiltration and seduction missions. One of which is full on concubine training to help infiltrate a Daimyo's or any other important target's Harem. Nai-chan here has clearly taken the training."

"Huh, well that's certainly useful, did you take it?"

The question seemed to finally snap Anko back into her original train of thought a grin on her lips as she turned to Naruto.

"The submissive thing is more Kurenai's kink boy, not that you haven't already picked up on it. Bitch is loving it over there."

"Mabe I'll just have to convince you to see it my way then!" with that Naruto simply stood up taking several quick strides towards Anko before kissing her on the lips. Initially surprised she quickly deepened the kiss though, both tongues battled for dominance as her arms wrapped around his neck and she allowed him to pick her up and take her to the bed, her friend left ignored where she stood.

Still struggling slightly for control, Naruto quickly removed Anko's full length trench coat, while she undid her shin guards and kicked off her sandals. When he reached for her miniskirt though Anko instead pressed herself against him leaning in to nibble on his ear before whispering,

"If you want to get me out of the rest you're going to have to take it big boy." The gentle caresses turned violent as she said those last words, the nibble transforming into a sharp bite before she drew away with a wicked grin.

Naruto simply snorted eyed her ferally, "If that's the type of game you want to play woman don't come crying to me when I show you whose boss".

Anko simply rolled her eyes at him before snapping back slightly "All I've heard so far has been talk stud, come and prove it"

With a snarl Naruto hurled himself at her attempting to catch her arms even as she spun away from him, collapsing together onto the bed as they collided, panting breaths mingled together as they struggled rolling around on the bed. With a savage cry of victory Naruto hooked her mini skirt ripping the offending garment from the woman leaving her clad only in skintight metal fishnet.

The battle continued for several more minutes, Naruto only able to rip small patches of the fishnet away before a lucky break enabled him to finally strip the offending Kunoichi nude. With a lecherous grin Naruto pinned Anko to the bed her arms held above her head as he admired her now displayed body. Only slightly smaller than Kurenai the purple haired Kunoichi practically oozed sex appeal, she was curvier than her friend and had a set of beautifully round breasts that were far larger than Kurenai's. Naruto practically drooled as he took in her body especially the way she breathed deeply, which made her great tits rise and fall with each breath. He could certainly see her in his mind's eye proudly displayed as a centerpiece in some Daimyo's harem, with no more reason to resist his temptations Naruto prompted buried his head in Anko's chest, sucking and licking at her breasts.

Anko squirmed and fought underneath Naruto, but his grip was like Iron and she simply couldn't break free. Her breasts had always been sensitive and his caresses were certainly getting her hot and bothered. She watched him as he lifted his head away from her breasts and gave her a feral grin before kissing her hard once again, she could only moan this time when he battled her tongue into submission. He finally released her hands though only for Anko to reach around his head and bury her fingers into his hair. Removing his lips Naruto grinned down at her.

"You ready for this Anko?"

"HA you're not bad lover boy but if this is all you have your going to lose!"

"Oh Anko were just getting started"

With that Naruto, quickly grabbed her legs throwing her feet over his shoulders before leaning forward driving into her cunt with his cock. Leaving her little time to adjust he promptly leaned forwards forcing her knees back into her chest and once again grabbing her arms and pinning them to the bed either side of her shoulders .

"Still think you're going to win this Anko, even helplessly spread out for me like this?"

"You've seen nothing yet, let's see how you handle this!"

It was Naruto's turn to groan in pleasure as she tightened up like a vice, it literally took all his skill to pull out without blowing his load right then. Panting in shock and surprise Naruto eyed the grinning violet haired beauty below him in question.

"You didn't think I'd let you just do what you want did you brat! Come let me milk that delicious cock of yours for some cum."

Naruto simply snorted; if Anko wanted to cheat he had no objections. Using one of several techniques he knew perfect for this situation he fully reinforced his cock with Chakra he felt it harden further than he thought possible. Thick and rock hard if she wanted to turn this into a slugging match he was more than willing, he would batter her cunt into submission or she would strangle it into surrender either way it promised to be one hell of a ride.

With a grunt Naruto drove balls deep back into Anko drawing a strangled scream of pleasure as her tight cunt was forced open. It felt incredible, the sheer heat and the way her velvety walls constricted around him was indescribable. He couldn't savior the situation though if he stayed still she'd milk him for all he was worth.

For the next ten minutes the two went at it, there was no love or tenderness in their actions just pure primal lust. Naruto fucked the women underneath him as hard and as fast as he could while she returned the favor desperately trying to stimulate him to orgasm. Ultimately someone had to lose and it was unfortunate for Anko that this time it was going to be her. A particularly vicious thrust hit her G-spot setting her on a collision course with her Orgasm.

"Oh Shit, Oh Shit, Fuck! You Bastard Naruto you're fucking going to win, OH FUCK!"

A long drawn out moan signaled Anko's surrender and Naruto groaned as she somehow tightened even further, he desperately wanted to spill his spunk into her right now but he needed to hold out to show he was the clear winner.

Relaxing slightly below him, Anko actually graced Naruto with a small genuine smile.

"Guess you've got yourself another Star now Naruto, You going to try and convince me to stay like Nai-Chan?"

Naruto snorted "You're far too sexy to let go Anko, like I said before both you and Kurenai will be the centre pieces in my movies and bed!"

With that Naruto pulled out only to plunge back in getting a gasp from the already sensitive woman.

"Now, unlike you I haven't gotten off yet so you're going to help me fix that"

That was all the warning Anko got before Naruto rapidly started up his previously pace, already stimulated Anko quickly found herself gasping as he fucked her hard. It didn't take Naruto long to blow and he was surprised when Anko also came again.

Shivering as he filled her, Naruto allowed himself to collapse onto the babe below him and marvel in how amazing she felt pressed up against him.

Pulling out slightly he spoke up to the other woman in the room.

"Kurenai can you go get me another of those seals? It seems your friend will be joining us for awhile."

Murmuring her agreement Naruto heard her move away. He rolled the recovering female underneath him over taking the time to enjoy massaging her body and especially her ass when she was on her front.

"Are you going to do it now then?"

"Yes, I've got things to do so I'm afraid I have to get it over with quickly."

Anko didn't voice anything further simply groaning in approval of the impromptu massage, Naruto smiled as he was handed the Seal and quickly applied it to the willing Kunoichi below him.

Standing up Naruto eyed Kurenai who had already moved back into her former position just as submissively as before.

"Why don't you join your friend Anko, I've got things to go out and do. No need to worry I'll even inform the Hokage of your temporary leave of absence."

Naruto felt himself harden again as Anko gave him a devious look and sauntered up towards her friend before adopting the same submissive position. It was far too hot watching the two of them butt naked, heads bowed and hands behind their backs with his cum still dribbling down there legs from their snatches. Their breasts were thrust out on display and clearly visible was the small patch of hair above their cunts, it seemed Anko really was a natural Purple.

Still grinning Anko gave him one last incentive before he left.

"Don't be too long stud or me and Nai-chan might get bored and start without you."

Groaning at the tease in front of him so completely different to her friend, Naruto knew he'd have his hands full with the two of them. Unfortunately he had to visibly force himself to chuck some clothes on before vowing that Anko would get hers soon enough.

**To be continued…**

**Author's Note : Wow pretty blown away by the response in general to my first chapter hope you enjoy this one just as much. In response to several messages and reviews, I hope to cover the Adult movie side bits in more detail in future chapters with these first couple just introducing the initial characters.**

**As for the Dominance side of things, I've decided to tone it down a bit. Its my own particular kink interfering in an interesting idea, Those that like this sort of thing shouldn't worry though, I do have another fic in planning that will satisfy this particular fetish.**


End file.
